


Amnesia

by Tevinter_Mage



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Amnesia, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-21
Updated: 2020-05-21
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:07:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24309472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tevinter_Mage/pseuds/Tevinter_Mage
Summary: 5YL. Mukuro and Kyoya are married. After getting hurt in a battle Kyoya suffers from amnesia. Mukuro tries to get him to remember. 6918, MukuHiba, Mukuro x Hibari
Relationships: 6918, MukuHiba - Relationship, Mukuro x Hibari, Rokudo Mukuro x Hibari Kyoya, Rokudo Mukuro/Hibari Kyoya
Comments: 6
Kudos: 9





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> \- moving all my fanfiction to AO3, this is a older work - 
> 
> Have fun reading!

Chapter 1: The Incident

They were sitting in the huge corridor watching the white painted walls of the private hospital they had come to. The scent of germicide was in the air and somehow the three persons felt uneasy while observing the red light above the door to the operation room. They were sitting here for nearly two hours now but they still didn´t know anything about the injured persons condition. Everything became chaotic and at the end of the battle they´d noticed that someone was missing. Let´s say a certain illusionist, who had been working really hard until that moment, noticed someone important was missing. Nobody else had noticed that the strongest fighter had been chasing an enemy away from the battlefield and didn´t return. Later Mukuro found a nearly dead and unconscious cloud guardian about 5 kilometres from the actual battlefield with a severe head injury and he wasn´t in a mood to even smirk about the fact that his enemy was looking way worse. He immediately took the smaller one to the hospital and now they were waiting.  
Tsunayoshi looked across to the illusionist who was watching the heavily clouded sky through the accurately cleaned windows. He hadn´t said a word since they came here. The student wondered what he was thinking about for a while but then he decided he actually didn´t want to know. The fact that the hospital hating criminal was staying here during the operation was enough proof of his feelings for a certain someone and probably he was thinking about methods to torture the people responsible for his boyfriends condition. The other person sitting next to him on the white chairs seemed to be as nervous as he was but the purple haired girl also seemed to be worried about the situation. After all she was the one to know Mukuros thoughts the best and Tsuna was pretty sure she knew about the intensions of his feelings as well. They would be in trouble if something unexpected would happen now, therefore he told his friends to stay near the hospital but it would be too much if all of the guardians accompanied them to the hospital. But if Mukuro lost his nerves it would be really hard to stop him.  
It felt like eternity until the light above the door finally extinguished. Tsuna and Chrome nearly jumped from their seats as they noticed but Mukuro only showed a calm appearance as if he didn´t really care or at least didn´t worry about the outgoing. Either way the younger one had already noticed that he was worried and probably even more scared than he or Chrome were.  
Than the middle aged nurse came out of the operation room They couldn´t tell anything about the outcome by observing her behaviour which made them even more nervous than they already were.  
„We did everything we could. He is still unconscious but he should wake up tomorrow."  
She said and Tsuna sighed in relief. All of his thoughts about stopping Mukuro if something went wrong had been unnecessary. Fortunately. A heavy weight was taken from his shoulders.  
Now the small girl, who had been watching Mukuro all the time until now, spoke up.  
„Would it be okay if someone stayed with him until he wakes up?"  
It was obvious that she wanted a permission for Mukuro to be allowed to stay at the hospital. They wouldn´t have a calm night if he wasn´t allowed, but the nurse shook her head.  
„I´m sorry, but I can´t allow any of you to stay here over night. Please come back tomorrow morning."  
„Fine. Thank you."  
Chrome wasn´t really pleased with that answer but she couldn´t change it. She was pretty sure the nurse would´ve changed her mind if the places were switched and the ex-prefect was the one asking for permission to stay over. Slightly annoyed she started to chew on her lower lip, thinking about another possibility.  
„Will you return to Kokuyo Land until tomorrow, Mukuro?"  
Tsunayoshi finally asked and broke the heavy silence, turning to keep an eye on the illusionist.  
„Probably."  
Mukuro said and vanished without another word, leaving behind two confused and one shocked person.  
„He´ll be here tomorrow."  
Chrome said while Tsuna tried to calm down the nurse who couldn´t believe that a person just disappeared into nothing more than mere mist right before her eyes.

It was as Chrome said. Mukuro appeared at the hospitals doors as soon as they opened for visitors. Since that time he had been sitting at his lovers bed for the whole morning and noon, wishing for him to wake up. He was kind of afraid that he would have to leave again this evening. He didn´t want to wait another night to see him again, hoping he´d wake up at the next day, missing him. The injured man took his time to wake up and so the illusionist used his time to gentle brush over the raven black hair. Mukuro had been sitting at his side for about 8 hours until the first movements showed the close awakening. He immediately noticed and tried to fix his appearance a little. Kyoya wouldn´t be too pleased if the first thing he noticed was Mukuros rather rundown appearance and he didn´t want him to worry.  
A caring smile found its way on the blue-haireds face as the raven slowly opened his steel grey eyes, having trouble to keep them open afterwards.  
„You keep me worried, principino."  
The illusionist said playfully and with the usual smirk on his face. Even though his eyes showed his sorrow, he tried to pull up a smile. Finally he got his skylark back, he thought as he continued to softly caress the cloud guardians shoulder.  
„A … hospital?"  
The man on the bed seemed to be irritated as he examined the plain room. Obviously he didn´t knew how he got here, but this was nothing to wonder about since he had been unconscious as Mukuro found him and brought him here.  
„Yes. You were hurt during the battle and I brought you here."  
For this one time Mukuro wanted to be serious and not joking around, because it would be hard enough for the other one to accept his defeat. But in this instant the mist guardian noticed something confusing. Of course he could understand if Kyoya wanted to watch him for a while because he knew about his good look, but wasn´t it weird that the black haired examined him that carefully? It was merely as if …  
„And … you are …?"  
This was the moment Mukuro realized what had happened.  
For a moment he froze, staring at the injured with unbelief, then he regained the control about his face.  
"I´m … Mukuro." He answered with a rather toneless voice.  
Kyoya still looked at him in this way, as if he had seen him for the first time. Mukuro had never seen this look on the ravens face, at first the cloud looked at him with anger, annoyance or arrogance and later he got some rather rare expressions on his face, including passion and love. But he never looked at him with eyes as empty as those. There were no feelings left for him and no memories.  
"What is my name?" The smaller asked instead.  
„Kyoya…" The illusionist answered he didn´t want to tell the smaller his surname. Not now that he didn´t know about everything that happened.  
"Ah … then … this is my name?" Kyoya asked and pointed to a file lying next to his bed. In large letters the name Rokudo Kyoya was written on it.  
"Yes … that´s your name." Mukuro answered, he had stopped caressing the other a while ago and his hand brushed over the other ones for a moment. Feeling the silver ring on his hand, their ring.  
"Your name …" Kyoya suddenly started and Mukuros heart stopped for a moment, did he remember anything about it?  
"… you don´t look japanese."  
Just as he was about to feel hope, now his heart felt rather shattered.  
"I´m Italian. I … just changed my name as I came here." Mukuro explained slowly.  
„Ah … that makes sense."  
He couldn´t bear it. It was impossible to look at the skylark knowing that he didn´t remember him after everything they went through.  
„I … think I have to go now … I … will be back tomorrow, okay?" He excused himself.  
"Ah … yes. Thank you for taking care."  
It had been all. Mukuros hand was slightly shaking as he took the other ones a second time, holding it for a moment, until he let go and got up from his seat next to the bed.  
"Try to rest … and … get well soon."  
He said as he left the room. As soon as the door was closed he leaned against the wall next to it. Hiding his face into his arm, his usual playful mask had large cracks and he struggled hard to keep them from shattering his mask into tiny parts, alongside with a part of his heart he´d never confirm to have. This couldn´t be happening. He had needed five years to conquer Kyoyas heart and now he had forgotten everything they went through.  
He removed his arms as he heard steps and well-known voices. They´d look after Kyoya, he thought and immediately vanished into thin air.

Mukuro wasn´t sure if it was a good thing to do as he stood at the door again on the next day. Still not sure if he wanted to enter. But then he took a breath of air, knocked and entered the room. Kyoya was alone, sitting on his bed and watching the cherry blossom trees outside. As he could hear the door he looked over and at least he seemed to recognize him. Even though there was no real sign of happiness on his face. Not that he usually showed it…  
"Mukuro … why didn´t you tell me?" Kyoya asked as the other was standing next to his bed, a faint note of accusation swung in his words.  
A confused look showed up on the Mukuros face.  
"What are you talking about?"  
Kyoya hold his hand out to him, as he opened it a small ring showed up.  
"Mukuro and Kyoya." The raven said out loud and Mukuro didn´t know how to reply, he hadn´t thought about it, the fact that their names were craved into their rings.  
"You didn´t tell me, that we are married."  
He wasn´t angry, he didn´t even seem to be shocked, he just acknowledged it.  
"I … was afraid." Mukuro admitted, it wouldn´t get him anywhere to lie for his own ego in this moment. It would confuse Kyoya even more and probably he would get angry at some point.  
"Those two that were here yesterday… "  
Mukuro was sure that he was talking about Tsunayoshi and Chrome who had been visiting him yesterday.  
"They told me a lot of things about me, my life and things. I … asked them about you as well, but … they didn´t want to tell me much."  
Mukuro didn´t know what to say about this, instead he decided to stay silent, waiting for the others reactions.  
"Will you help me to remember?"  
The illusionist blinked, he hadn´t expect this question, but then he gave the other a short nod.  
"I will help you to remember everything once you are released from hospital." He would´ve tried it even if the smaller wouldn´t ask him to.  
"Then … let´s get out of here. Show me the place we are living at…"  
Kyoya seemed to ignore the fact that Mukuro worried for his health enough to overcome his dislike of hospitals, as he did ignore his condition.  
„I … should talk to the doctor first…"  
There it was. Kyoyas glance of annoyance, his eyes twitching a little while the grey was getting darker. Without noticing a small smile made its way on Mukuros face. Even now, deep inside this lost looking person was his Kyoya, he just had to remember the things he forgot.  
"Screw the doctor." Mukuro added with a relieved smirk, getting down to carefully pull the raven on his arms and vanishing in the next moment.

"We´ll go home."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Home Sweet Home  
In the next moment they appeared out of the mist in front of Kokuyo Health Land. It had been a while since they first met here and another from their first kiss until now, but even though they never thought of leaving the rundown building. Kyoyas father had cut down all financial support for his son, but Mukuro got quiet some money. Therefore they decided to renovate the room they were living in an the bathroom into a more comfortable thing and Kyoya insisted on a kitchen later. Until that time Mukuro had been all fine with the freezer.  
Still carrying the slim man on his arms he walked through the entrance hall and up the steps, aiming for their room. Even though he wanted to bring Kyoya home, Mukuro was afraid that he would remember their first meeting earlier, even though the room was barely similar to the old appearance. This worry showed to be unnecessary since Kyoya didn´t seem to remember anything as he showed him around, explaining a little and finally putting the raven on their bed.  
"Tell me if you need something, okay?" He said with a caring voice while watching the other with a slight insecurity. He still wondered if it had been intelligent to leave the hospital without talking to a doctor first, even though he didn´t like them at all. Well, it was too late to think about things like that now.  
"Mh … yes, maybe some water?" Kyoya asked obviously exhausted.  
Mukuro gave him a short nod and walked over to get a glass and a bottle of water, filling it and handing it over to the raven carefully supporting him while he tried to sit and drink.  
"Are you tired?" He asked once the other had taken a few sips of water.  
"A little bit." Kyoya answered honestly.  
„Maybe you should sleep... it´s important to rest." Mukuro hesitated, usually he´d lean closer giving the other a good night kiss on the forehead, but he was afraid that he would dislike it at the moment. Therefore he decided to not do anything more than necessary at the moment. The only thing worse than a Kyoya that wasn´t able to remember him, was a Kyoya that hated him.  
Now it was on the skylark to nod and he handed over the empty glass, carefully lying back on the bed, closing his eyes and trying to rest a little.  
"Sleep well, Kyoya." Mukuro mumbled and caressed his skylarks hand for a moment before he got up again, leaving the other to sleep.

The next week passed by without any complication. Kyoya had been feeling better with every day and finally able to leave his bed on his own and he was a little less sleepy, but he still didn´t remember anything. Even though Mukuro tried to reconstruct their usual day as much as possible without getting the other into any kind of danger or getting too close to him. Now he was thinking of another plan. Kyoya was finally able to leave the house and he had decided they would visit a place they went to before, hoping that Kyoya would remember something once they were there. A small italian restaurant he had spotted in Namimori where he usually invited his skylark to.  
He invited the other to come along and as usual he picked some clothes for the shorter and they drove over with Kyoyas bike, except for the fact that he was the one driving it today. He wasn´t sure about his skylarks constitution at the moment and he didn´t want to risk another accident. Probably Kyoya would be angry about this if he was able to remember but he didn´t care at the moment.  
Once they reached their destination he took the others hand and entered the small restaurant with him, aiming for their usual table, giving the waiter a short nod combined with a "ciao". Of course they were already known here.  
The european waiter came over giving Kyoya a short look and then asked Mukuro about their order. He ordered the some things his lover usually liked and a few minutes later they got two glasses of red wine and some antipasti as an appetizer.  
Kyoya took a careful sip out of the glass.  
"Is… this wine?" He asked a little suspicious, somehow sure that it wouldn´t be too good if he drank too much of this.  
"Yours is thinned with water." Mukuro explained with a smile and took one of the antipasti.  
"You liked these the last time we were here, wanna try?" He asked and Kyoya carefully took it into his mouth, chewing and swallowed it. Then he gave a short nod.  
"It´s delicious." He mumbled, ready to taste another one.  
Once they had finished the small plate of appetizer, the waiter brought their meals. It was pasta for both of them but while Mukuro one was based on vegetables, Kyoya ones was based on meat.  
At first Kyoya seemed a little unsure about how to eat it, but Mukuro showed him patiently. Exactly the same as he had done the first time they came here. Actually he did pretty much the same things they did at their first meeting, even the food was the same, but until now there was no sign the smaller remembered.  
Kyoya finished his pasta while Mukuro had to leave something over; after all he wanted to eat some more dessert. They got some tiramisu and the illusionist happily started to eat the sweet thing while his raven was hesitating a little more but started to eat it as well.  
"It´s too sweet." He mumbled, but Mukuro gave him a smirk.  
"That's what you said the first time as well." He said with a slight laugh. After they finished he paid their debt to the restaurant and they left the restaurant. Once out of the door Mukuro hold the other back. Kyoya turned around, giving him a confused look.  
"What´s wrong?" He asked, but at the same time the taller leaned closer. His lips softly brushing against Kyoyas, one arm sneaking around his waist to hold him close and prevent him from breaking it too fast. It was an unnecessary thing, because Kyoya was actually too surprised to take an action himself, instead he let himself being kissed and somehow it felt alright. Slowly he started to return the kiss a bit. Mukuro enjoyed the moment and for a moment he wished for this to continue forever but soon he broke the kiss, smiling at the other gently.  
"Let´s go home." He said and gave the other a short kiss on the forehead. Somehow he had expected Kyoya would remember with a kiss, as if it was in the fairytales, but he should´ve known that this would probably not be enough. It had been nothing but a mere hope. Well, at least he was allowed to kiss him again.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3. The school

The next thing Mukuro wanted to try out was Kyoyas old school. After all it had been very precious to his love in their younger years. He followed him around as they walked through the hallways and the classrooms and as they visited his old office room, but even though Kyoya had spent month and years at this place there was no sign of remembrance. As they left the building to walk over the roof they could watch over Namimori and the view was great but a glance to the smaller told him that he wouldn´t remember at this place as well. Just as he was thinking about another way to make him remember or the fact that he might never remember anything, he could hear a happy chirp from behind. Turning around he could see a yellow plush-like bird flying over to the skylark, happily greeting his owner.  
The small bird was flying around his head for a moment, then it sat down on his hand fluttering his small wings.

"Ah!" Kyoya made a surprised noise and his eyes widened  
"You remember Hibird?" Mukuro said a little surprised.  
Kyoya gave him a short nod, caressing the bird carefully. This was the first thing of his old life that he could remember and he felt relieved because this meant that he´d be able to revive all of this memories. He´d have to go step by step.  
While watching this scene the illusionist felt something like jealousy on the small thing. Why was Kyoya able to remember his pet but couldn´t remember his very own husband? This was not satisfying at all, even though he was somehow happy that there was something Kyoya remembered. This was a sign after all. A sign that he was able to retrieve his lost memories in one way or another, he would just need more time.  
Mukuro would have to try something different if he wanted the smaller to remember him as well.

"We will take him along home, alright Kyoya?" He finally suggested, unable to keeping staring at the two of them being happy with each other.  
"Ah, of course." Kyoya answered with a slight smile.  
Mukuro felt a pain in his heart as he saw this happily smiling Kyoya and knew that he didn´t remember him and he would smile at him this that much love at the moment. Even though Kyoya usually didn´t smile much it was sad that this smile got nothing to do with him. And he couldn´t get Kyoya to one of his rare smiles with old stories at the moment because he wouldn´t know if he´d take it seriously in his current state.  
In return Mukuro tried to catch Kyoyas hand as they were about to leave, but the raven was too concerned with Hibird to even notice. A sad expression showed on Mukuros face as he followed the other feeling down, not talking a word until they reached their home.  
For this evening he wouldn´t get back Kyoyas attention, thanks to a fluffy bird.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Unusal Ways

„Hey Mukuro."  
The illusionist looked up from his gaming console, watching the raven who had suddenly addressed him. Since that incident it had been very rare for Kyoya to talk to him directly.  
"What´s wrong?" He asked, while his game was paused. At the current state it was better to give his full attention to the skylark instead of his usual habit of continuing the game while talking to the other.  
"If we are married we …" The raven paused for a moment, "…we are really … close sometimes ... I mean … we … "  
Mukuro was pretty sure he got the true meaning of this strange mumbling.  
"Well. If you are asking if we had sex, yes, we did."  
It wasn´t too difficult for him to talk about this, unlike the other he didn´t have any prudency about things like that, but he decided watched the smaller for a while longer, curious about why the other had to ask this question. Kyoya kept silent for a moment while he kept watching him as if he was thinking about that answer for a while.  
"Would you sleep with me?" He suddenly asked with a serious tone.  
Mukuro stared at the other with a surprised look for a moment unable to reply to it, then he slightly shook his head. This was out of question as much as he wanted to.  
"No. I won´t as long as you don´t remember." He answered. After all he didn´t want to drag his beloved into things he wouldn´t want to do from his full heart and if he wasn´t able to remember him, why should he sleep with him? It would be like sharing the bed with a stranger and he preferred to pleasure the other while he was aware of their love.

Without another word Kyoya got up of his seat walking over to the illusionist, carefully taking the gaming console out of his hands and putting it on the table instead. Once he got rid of the console, he placed himself on the others lap. Mukuro sighed lowly, this wasn´t what he wanted and he didn´t want Kyoya to even think about something like that.  
"Kyoya …" He didn´t even get a chance to tell the other that he really didn't want to make use of this as he was silenced by a kiss. It was surprisingly intense and he didn´t have the mental strength to decline this offer, instead he returned the kiss. It had been quite a while since they shared a kiss as passionate as this. As if he knew how to deal with him Kyoya suddenly licked his lower lip and Mukuro accepted this invitation and started to invade the others mouth and explore it with his tongue, while his arms wrapped around Kyoyas waist o and shoulders holding him close.  
The next surprising thing was the sudden movement the raven made, snuggling up to him and brushing his hip against the others in the progress. Mukuro couldn´t supress a low moan, this wasn´t good, if Kyoya continued like this it would be difficult to control himself and just now he stated that he wouldn´t make Maybe he was be strong but he wasn´t strong enough to ignore this. Mukuros hands wandered down the others back and tightly griped under the smallers legs, lifting him up with ease. The illusionist tried to make his way over to the bed as another movement of the skylark made him tremble slightly and he had to push him against the wall to prevent him from falling down. Gasping for a moment they had to break the kiss.  
"Take … me now, Mukuro." Kyoya mumbled into the illusionists neck while wrapping his legs around the others waist for more comfort.  
"Kyoya …" The illusionist was unable to catch a clear thought as he looked at the other. Even though they had been together for quite a while it was rather unusual for Kyoya to take the initiative and it was nearly impossible for Mukuro to resist once he did.  
Therefore he put down the small onto the ground for a moment. Hastily opening the others pants and pulling them down and afterwards opening his own pants, before he pulled him up again pushing him onto the wall.  
Mukuro rapidly kissed the smaller and while their lips met each other and he could feel Kyoya so close to him, he noticed how much he actually longed for Kyoya. His usual self, but as well his body. He´d never admit but these two weeks without physical contact had made him starving and now that the other offered his body so clearly he didn´t even need to think about it. It was as if to give a delicious steak to a starving child.  
Soon he replaced his lips with his fingers and while he left some marks on Kyoyas neck and shoulder, the smaller started to lick and suck at his digits, covering them with his saliva. Once Mukuro was sure it had been enough he replaced them with his mouth again while his hand wandered down the others body, finding the way to his back and finally pushing in one finger after another in the intention of slowly preparing his lover for the upcoming. Said one gave a low moan as the illusionist invaded him and started to stretch. Excited about his moans Mukuro could feel his erection getting harder. Considering the fact they hadn´t slept with each other for quite a while and this being something like a second first time for the raven, he was rather accurate with the preparation. Finally he pulled out his fingers, instead placing them on Kyoyas leg. For a moment he searched for a better position, then he pushed himself closer to the other.  
"Are … you sure?" He mumbled a little mind absent, already consumed by the situation. Kyoya gave him a soft "Yes." In return and Mukuro couldn´t ignore this invitation and slowly entered him. As usual the raven gave a soft moan as the other invaded him, but he was given the time to adjust to this. Mukuro himself could barely remain himself from moving once he felt the other closing down on him, but he patiently waited for Kyoya to show signs of relaxation, before he started to move in and out. Slowly rising the pace of his thrusts with every single movement until he got into a good rhythm. It didn´t take him too long to find Kyoyas sweet spot, after all he knew his skylark quite well. The gasp the other made just convinced him that even though he couldn´t remember everything the raven was pleasured by this. It was like a small victory and for the moment he could forget that this Kyoya didn´t remember him.  
Mukuros movements were getting more intense and he pushed the other a little rougher against the wall, until he finally found his release and to his satisfaction he realized that Kyoya came as well, clawing into his shoulders. For a moment Mukuro used his remaining energy to get them into a more stable position, getting a better balance. Then he left the wall, carefully pulled out and walked over to the bed, lying the smaller down onto the sheets. After that he lied down as well, snuggling up to his lover. This was like the old times.  
Mukuro already forgot to wonder why the other agreed on this or rather dragged him into it, but he didn´t care at the moment. The pleasure was still to close and the moment to too nice to destroy it for a thing like that. Just for a moment longer he wanted to enjoy it.  
Unlike him Kyoyas pleasure didn´t last too long and instead he stared at the ceiling.  
"What is wrong?" Mukuro asked with a loving voice, caressing his lovers face and hair.  
"I can´t remember…" Was the hoarse answer he got.  
"What … are you talking about?" The illusionist stared at the other, somehow he got a bad feeling about this and he was pretty sure it would´ve been better to refuse this rare offer the raven had made.  
"I thought I might be able to remember afterwards."  
His intension had been true. Kyoya had slept with him for the mere reason of a chance to remember. What an unnecessary and stupid thing to do and how idiotic it had been of him. He should´ve known better.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Remembrance  
Mukuro had been at the supermarket, buying some new food and storing it in the kitchen, but now he was about to enter their room. Irritatingly he noticed that Kyoya wasn´t here anymore. Since Kyoya was still weak and a little confused he wasn´t too pleased about the thought of him wandering around in the building. Still he wondered where the other went to and just in that moment he could hear a loud sound from lower floor. With a bad feeling about it he rushed there, finding Kyoya lying on the ground in a mess of broken steps and stones, his eyes closed and his body without any movement. Mukuro tried to calm down, before controlled the ravens breathing and his pulse. He was alive. Hell. What did he do to receive this as a payment? Even though a heavy burden fall from his heart as he pulled the smaller up on his arms, rapidly going back to their room and placing him on the bed again. This idiot, wandering around Kokuyo Health Land without any memories was almost the stupidest thing he could´ve done. Now Mukuro had to worry about him again, not enough that he had to deal with his amnesia and his weird ideas at the moment. Would it be that difficult to give him back his old Kyoya?  
With a few movements he treated the skylarks new wounds and decided to stay with him until he would wake up again. He´d just have to make clear that this had been dangerous and more or less tell him to stay in this room or maybe walk over to the bathroom, but not wandering through the whole rundown building. If it was necessary he´d just chain him to the bed somehow, accompanying him everywhere he need to go. Well, maybe it was time to move to another place after all of this. Even though Kyoya didn´t have some money left over, he himself did. One didn´t ruin a mafia family without taking their wealth with. He would buy an apartment or maybe he could afford a small house near Namimori, Kyoya would like it if they didn´t live at the central.  
Just as he was about to plan the house in his mind, he noticed Kyoya was awaking again. He slowly opened his eyes, holding his head because it hurt and staring at Mukuro for a moment.  
"You seriously should repair these steps sometime." He complained, "They were already broken the first time I came here."  
Mukuro was just about to sort the scolding words in his head as he noticed something off.  
"The ... first time?" He asked a little insecure, "Kyoya do you …?"  
This wasn´t him imagine things, was it?  
"Yes. I remember, idiot." Kyoya answered with a smirk, leaving Mukuro speechless for a moment.  
"Thank you for taking care of me." He added a moment later with a rather soft voice.  
Suddenly Mukuro wrapped his arms around the skylark, holding him close in an almost painful way. Probably Kyoya was nearly unable to breathe and his wounds would hurt as well, but Mukuro couldn´t care less. After all it had been his own fault for worrying him like that.  
"Never again scare me like that." He said while nearly clawing in the smallers skin while holding him as close as possible.  
"I swear." Kyoya mumbled in return.


End file.
